


游乐园约会真的能顺利进行吗

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 比奈抽中了游乐园票送给了几个朋友，伊达先生决定借此机会努力一把！
Relationships: Date Akira/Gotou Shintarou
Kudos: 7





	游乐园约会真的能顺利进行吗

**Author's Note:**

> *微博点梗，沙雕ooc

“恕我直言，伊达先生，我看不出这对锻炼我的体能有什么用……”

“你不知道吧小后藤！”伊达明自信地比了个拇指，一副看起来很令人信服的模样，“宇航员的训练中平衡力是很重要的一点，这种锻炼能促进小脑发育、增强运动能力哦！”

“是这样的吗！不愧是伊达先生！”

后藤慎太郎露出恍然大悟的表情，然后极其严肃地走进了长长的队伍：“那我们快开始吧，伊达先生！”

好，骗进去一个。

看着后藤如此有干劲地模样跑进了看起来很可疑的过山车，在旁边拿着望远镜的Ankh拧起眉毛做出一个看白痴的表情。

“他是笨蛋吗？”小红鸟撇撇嘴角，“我都知道人类来游乐园是为了约会！”

映司则语重心长地拍着伊达明的肩膀沉痛地说：“伊达先生……你需要努力的路，还有很长……”

“嗯……先逛着，总会有办法的嘛，哈哈哈。火野和Ankh不用管我们了，随便去玩你们的吧！”

因为比奈抽到了四张游乐园的门票，忙于准备时装展的女孩就把奖品分给了自己的朋友们。尽管Ankh一脸“这是什么无聊的东西”的表情把门票推了回来，一听映司说游乐园里会有很多不同种类的冰棍，立刻就同意了。后藤则在不知情的情况下被伊达用“出来走走锻炼身体”的借口骗了出来。

乐观的伊达明向来做一步想一步，既然他能把小后藤拐来游乐园，他就肯定能做到更进一步的事情，像火野和Ankh一样愉快地享受约会时光。

人站在过山车下面的时候就总会喜欢抬头看上面惨叫的人，一面心里看戏觉得有趣一面思考等会儿自己是不是也会叫得很惨。看着高速的列车随着轨道不停翻转，伊达悄悄用眼角看了一眼后藤，发现他的后辈仰起头看得一脸认真，就好像训练时看别人做示范动作一样。

“咳咳。”年长的医生清了清嗓子刷了一下存在感，有意无意地靠近了后藤一些，“怎么样小后藤，害怕过山车吗？”

“伊达先生觉得在过山车上高举手和平举手，哪种对训练更加有益？”

面对后藤闪闪发亮充满渴求的眼睛，伊达明噎了一下，随口道：“平举……吧？”

“为什么呢？”

“……因为，因为这样能让人占据的空间变大，离心力也更大！高举手的时候，人体占据的空间是狭长的，并不会影响离心力的变化。”伊达开始后悔给自己挖的坑了，他翻出自己脑子里快忘光的物理知识信口胡编了起来。

——希望已经变成后辈眼魂的某位物理学家不会从寺庙飞出来打人。

问题是他俩确实一个敢说一个敢信。

“原来如此，受教了。”后藤一脸感兴趣的表情开始眯着眼睛观察每一个掠过头顶的人的姿势。伊达捂住了脸。

一脸专注的小后藤是很可爱啦，但他毕竟不是为了这个才带对方来游乐场的啊。

结果上了过山车后一直发出惨叫的人实际上是伊达，后藤则真的咬着牙把这当做了试炼，呼啸着的列车飞快地钻入地底又冲上云霄，伊达明的脸都绿了。

“小后藤……”

年长的男人哆哆嗦嗦地抓住后藤向身体两侧伸出的手，声音在风中被切割成一个个断音。

“怎么了，伊达先生？有什么地方我需要改进的吗？”

“……不是。”他很没出息地把呕吐的欲望咽了回去，“我要下车。”

然后下了过山车抱着柱子吐的一塌糊涂的也是伊达明，后藤则担忧地蹲下身问他需不需要去医务室，伊达看了眼后藤抱着柱子更加挫败了。

嗯，拉手，他们确实在高空拉手了，但这个拉手和他想象中的拉手不太一样！

“小后藤……”

“是！”

看着对方挺得直直的腰板，伊达长叹了口气，揉揉他的头发。

“平衡训练已经足够了，我们去那边小摊玩玩吧，就当休息。”

“原来如此。”后藤顺着他的手指瞄过去，在瞧见射击玩具的摊位时又一次恍然大悟，“现在是射击训练是吗？我完全理解了！”

……不，你没有理解！

伊达明确信自己真的挖了坑给自己跳。


End file.
